Lukewarm
by Scarlet Kratos
Summary: Human Kyogre and Groudon: Rivals, enemies, or.... Lovers? A twisted love story of when two old rivals see another version of the other.... Please R&R.


Mei- Once again, I make an appearance... Go me.

Kratos- This time, Raine I aren't in it... :sob:

Mei- :slaps Kratos: This is a _Pokemon_ story, you nitwit, not _Tales of Symphonia._ -.-u

Kratos- ...Ow...

Mei- Okay, ignore him for now. This story is not based on anything, but it's kind of ironic-ish - after all, a huan Kyogre and Groudon fall in love. :P Note that all other Pokemon have been 'transformed' into humans as well, and when they 'evolve', they slowly change from their first 'evolved form' to their 'second'. In other words, if a human male Magikarp evolved, that person would slowly become a Gyarados (Sp?). But the Pokemon live in the 'real' world, so humans fear these odd beings. This idea hit me when I was bored, so don't expect this story to be especially good. And here's to the warning and disclaimer stuff of the chapter...

**WARNINGS: **In this chapter, there aren't really any things to watch out for. So, it's technically good for people of all ages who like an odd story.

Mei- And since this is a Pokemon story, I'm going to let my Latios to do the disclaimer honors instead of Genis.

Latios- :translated into English: Kyogres and Groudons and all other Pokemon material do not belong to Raine's Tears. Thank you.

Mei- And before we begin this 'epic tale', as idiots put it, my friend Erin actually made up the summary for me, so ignore the fact that I suck at summaries. Oh yeah, and the idea was hers. She claims herself to be and idiot, as I mostly do, and you can see the resemblence between us! ...And we're not idiots, for those of you stupid people looking for girlfriends... lol XD Now that we got _that _over with, let's get this on with.

**oOoOo**

**Lukewarm- Prologue **

The light sound of rain drumming on the roof of what she considered her room awoke a pretty, ocean-haired girl from her dreams. She stared out of the nearest and only window blissfully. She had always loved water... Let it be rain, a lake or an ocean; this girl adored it all.

The near-16-year-old had a good reason to. Being one of the few people able to control and use water and ice, she had a passion for anything made out of the liquid.

The teenager let her head fall back onto the fluffy pillow and pulled her warm blankets up to her neck, the way she liked it. But finding she couldn't sleep at all, she merely turned over and yanked the covers over her head, hiding her slender figure and waist-length blizzard hair from view. Her silhouette in the sheets could be seen quite clearly if one was to stare at her from above, and anyone with half a brain could tell she was comfortable. After all, she had a warm bed, and shelter, with the pleasant sound of water pattering against it. What else could she possibly need?

But however content she seemed, she wanted two things; family and friends. She wanted to be cared about. To be loved. To be trusted by a person who dearly treasured her. All she had was a single friend, who was not really a friend but more like a rival. He was extremely hot-headed, a loudmouth, and had a tendency to leave their small home without even telling her.

Her rival actually lived with her. The two were orphaned early, considering their parents had died of a spreading disease affected by their 'kind'. So they had stuck to each other for support and saved up as much money as possible to buy a small, wrecked house that was none the less in a pretty good condition. They had no monthly bills to pay, since they were widely feared for their abilities and they didn't much electricity or the telephone at all.

Her rival, who went by the name of Groudon, had fire and earthen powers. She herself had been named Kyogre. The two were complete opposites, and some people had often sprinted away at the sight of them because they sometimes enjoyed playfully attacking each other. She always had the upper hand, what with her aqua attacks and usually left Groudon soaked in icy or warm water. When they reached home at these times, he would complain how one of his only full sets of clothing was ruined and make her feel ashamed of herself.

That was how her life went. Either it was feeling angry, bored, or distraught, the only time she was ever really content was when it was raining. And even now, she could not get even one wink of sleep before Groudon rushed in.

"'At is't?" she asked, her words slurring together from her lack of sleep. She glanced up to his face, and was surprised he looked dead scared. His face almost seemed ghostly in the silvery moonlight.

"What is it?" he snapped. "You want to know what am I so scared about?"

"Well, what…?" Kyogre raised her eyebrows but her position in bed made it clear she was not ready to get worked up.

"We don't have any food left!" His crimson hair almost seemed to ripple with panic. "We're going to starve if we don't get any more!"

"Calm down…" she replied lazily. He stared at her with incredulity.

"Calm down!" Groudon could not help but repeat every word she said. "We are going to starve, and you're telling me to calm down! Either I've lost my mind, or you have..."

"Apparently you have." Kyogre was beginning to get furious. He could not keep his overlarge mouth shut, nor could he calm himself in his panicked state. "Did you forget I can both fish and cook better than you can with one arm tied behind my back?"

"W-well-"

"And we live in a _seaside cottage_? And that we even have a _working stove_?"

"Um… Uh, well, I was just saying we had no food left… T-there's no reason to get worked up…" he squeaked nervously. Kyogre seemed to crackle with anger.

"_Excuse me!_ Look who's saying that to who!" she snarled. "God, you are so immature, Groudon! Day in, day out, all you want to do is make me angry! I just stated the obvious, and you still have no clue! Get out of my room!"

"B-but-"

"GET OUT!"

Within seconds, the last strand of ruby hair had disappeared from her room.

Kyogre lay back down in bed, breathing quickly from her pumped-up rage. She usually took things in a calm way, but Groudon always canceled that fact. She hated him when he did that…. And now she couldn't sleep at all.

_Let's see what he does to me tomorrow…_ she muttered to herself. Kyogre buried her head in her covers and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail.

_Oh well. That's how my life is._

**oOoOo**

In my eyes, this chapter isn't bad but it isn't good either. If it's short, don't feel bad or whatever; it's just a prologue.

I'm really just bored, day and night... But if you review for my sake, just remember I'll give you a chocolate cookie. It's tasty. :D And the deal is I get atleast 3 reviews per chapter or no next chpater. I accept constructive critism, unless it hurts me in a way.

Remember, guys, I can't wirte a story if no one likes it, so please review if you can!

oOo-Raine's Tears-oOo


End file.
